koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Selmonoe
Selmonoe Liu (セルモノー・リュー) is a secondary character in Zill O'll. He has minimal importance in the original game, but he becomes an optional boss fight for the protagonist's party in its revamps. Role in Games Selmonoe is the younger brother of the previous King of Rostorl, Ferroher. He lived in his older brother's shadow and was envious of Ferroher's popularity. When the king and his followers declared war against their northern rival, Balor, Selmonoe sought to exploit this opportunity. The Pharos family were the last prominent lineage of nobles to remain untouched by his brother in Rostorl, so Selmonoe agreed to a political marriage with Eris and waited. The moment his older brother and supporters perished in the conflict, Selmone self-proclaimed himself as Rostorl's new king. He fortified Rostorl's defenses in preparation for a Dyneskal invasion, keeping a safe distance from other neighboring kingdoms. He soon discovered that he was king in name only; many were displeased with his cowardice and his ties to the Pharos family. Selmonoe was caught off guard by the grand revolt which followed after his daughter's enthronement. Humiliated to have been saved by his capable wife, he retreated into the background and gave up trying to govern political affairs. The king lethargically permits whatever decision his wife proclaims. The nobility view his wife and/or potential heirs as a threat; Selmonoe is a puppet figurehead rather than accepted as a ruler. The original Zill O'll has him somehow survive Lemghon's instigation and disappear for the rest of the story. infinite and infinite plus explores his activities after Dyneskal's second attack. The Queen (either Tiana or Atleia) feels a dark presence within the royal throne room and requests for the protagonist to investigate it. Two soldiers stand guard at its entrance and are ordered by Selmonoe to forbid visitors. The protagonist can obey the order or insist on entering. If they stay, another soldier urgently reports that a monster has emerged within the throne room. The protagonist runs inside and discovers Selmonoe's fall to darkness. He reveals that he collaborated with Lemghon and was the one who authorized the death warrant for Eris, blaming his wife for having reduced him to a pathetic state. He resented Tiana's birth as it prevented him from ever rising on the same footing as his wife. Samson, one of the Knights of Darkness, emerges from his loathing and uses the darkness within his heart to transform him into a monster. The demon and king then attack the protagonist's party. Samson flees after their defeat and the dying Selmonoe regains some of his lost humanity. Learning the error of his ways, he asks the hero/heroine to take care of Tiana for him before joining Eris into the afterlife. If Tiana is the sane one, the heroes interpret his last words as permission for her hand in marriage. If Atleia is the Queen, she laments not telling Selmonoe the truth about Tiana before his demise. Both women realize that they could have shared the king's fate if not for the protagonist's intervention. Selmonoe's death formalizes Tiana/Atleia's ascension, yet neither feels they are adequate to attend to royal affairs. The maidens want to focus on restoration efforts before accepting the title. She gives the protagonist the royal treasure, the Mutable/Upright Bracelet, as thanks for granting the king peace. Personality Apathetic and cold, Selmonoe is a dull shell of his former self. He loathes his wife and daughter, treating them as the greatest mistakes of his life. He similarly detests Atleia since his niece was one of the reasons for his current misery. It isn't until his dying moments that he realizes he did eventually love Eris in their years together. He hopes to apologize to her properly if and when they meet again. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Zill O'll Sub Characters